Hermione's Luv Troubels
by vulpixluver
Summary: hermione's is having trouble with ron and is drawing closer to her worst enemy...DRACO MALFOY! review pls and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys it's lexi again bring yet another harry fan fic to u people. pls review and STOP FLAMING THE STORUES U STUPID CHIRSTANS **

chapter 1

Hermione sighed ashe walked thru the halls of hogwarts. she was going out on yet ANOTHER date with ron. it was the seventh year and ron has been saying that he would marry her and propose but he hasn't yet. also ron was acting a bit strange. he even slapped her last night when she adked him about the marriage. he's also be wanting hur to have smex with him but she wanted to want until marriage. that bad bad ron! D

"hey little mudblood.' an malious voice sed behind her sed.

"shut the fuck up-!" hermione started to say but it was Draco Malfoy!

"ahaha naugthy mouth there mudblood. just as fifthly as your blood." he taunted. hermione growled and went up to him and smackeed him hard like in the thrid movie.

"i'm not in the mood malfoy! i'm having...'m having personal porblems and u need bak the fuck up malfoy!" she snaped (a/n lol get et!) draco rubbe his cheek. he then grabbed her HARD by the wrists.

"you little hore don't ever touch me again or I will fuck u up okay?!" he screamed and then smacked her back. hermione screamed and the spat in his direction.

"I HATE YOU!" she sed and then walked aaway. She went back up to the comman room to find ron and tell him what happened. she went up into his room and saw him half nakked on the chest and made her blush. he saww teh tears on her eeye and went up to her.

"oh my go what happened sweeteie?!" he sed and hugged her tight.

"it...it was malfoy...he...smacked...me and...and...called...me...a...whire...!" she cried into her chest. ron growled.

"that lil faggot! imma get him and protect your kawaii face! okay?" ron sed and kisseds her forhead. he then went to get dressed in the school uniform and find draco

"okay..but please!" Hermione sed before ron left.

"what" he asked.

"don't hurt him too much...t don't want you getting hurt by his hutchman." she sed and he lft. hermione went back into her room and cried and hoped that ron didn't get hurt and draco didn't get that much hrt. that night she feel asleep crying and dreamted abou draco...

**AN pls reviw and thx for reading. NU FLAMES!1 ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N thax tio rena 4 helping me witf this chapter. and IM FUKING JEWISH, PRICESS5 LADY WHO REVIWED E ON MY OTHER STORIE! ! Y WOULD I MAK 2 FUKING NNOYING CHIRSTANS TO FUCKING FLAM ME?! I AINT LIKE THAT GURL! **

**v n v** ***siff sniff***

Chapter 2

"wak up hermiione!" ron sed, shaking her lightly. hermione woke up and noticed that she fel asleep.

"hey ron...what. what did you do to drako?!" she asked all shocked. ron pointed to his black eye and burnt arm that was bandaged. "oh my god! he did that to you?!" she sed.

"ya but I got that little fuker bak." ron said and patted jher hed. "he's lying up in the nurse's office. i gave him the Ronald Weasly treatment." he sed and made movements of punching someone. Hermione sighed and watched ron leave her room. she changed into a blak shirt and some skinny jeans and boots and left her the grffindoor commanroom.

"I woder if i should check on draco. just to be a bit friendly." hermione mutton to herself and walied to the nurse's office. once she got there, she saw Pansy crying off draco and giving him chocolate.

"oh my sweat precious. why would amyone hurt a sweet noble lamb lik you. sometnig is terrible in that person." she cried and noticed hermione watching her. "YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GET AWAY FROOOM HIOIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she sheriekd and the Nurse Pomfy shut her up with a spell.

"are you here to see mr. draco miss hermione?" she adked and hermione nodded. nurse pomfy shooed the silenced Pansy and led hermione to draco bed. then she walked away to check on other sick and anjured students.

"hey mudblod." draco muttered. he had bruises and cuts all over him. hermione gasped and took a chair.

"what...what...did ron do to u?:" she asked. ron seemed to git more violence every moment of the sunsine day (a/n FIG LANGUAGE!)

"weasly gave what the bloody thing called./../..."the weasly treament" or somenig." draco muttered. hermione felt so embarassed of herself and ron.

"well..i'm sorry for you getting hurt like this malfoy. even though weave been enemies since were 11." hermione sed and took his hand and rubbed it getley. draco smirked and scoffed at her.

"your so stupid sometimes. u know? and i know ou're the smartest muggle-born our year." he chucked and then fell asleep. hermione found herself smiling nd left him. she went into the grste hall and found ron and harry chatting with ron's litle sister ginny.

"hey guys." hermoine said and joined them.

"hey they sed back." and gave her a semi-filled blate of breakfeast. hermione nibbled on it as ron talked.

"so i socked that snake right in the somach and he spat out a bit off bloody blood!" ron sed and harry laughed. ginny faked a smiled and moved away from da boss and they didn't noitce.

"tht's so freakin cool ron! what else didja do to hime/" harry adked. before ron could answer hermione stood up and smakcd him in da head.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU SADICT FUCK. IM OVER WITH YOU! SCREW THE MARRIDGE YOU CAN GO FUK YURSELF WITH A TREE!" hermione screamed and everyone stared at her and she ran out crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N to AEROSOL no this is nut a joke. this is sirus (lol geet it?!) stuf here. thax to myself four doing this and pls reviow.! i can c the vistors and views so pls reviow!**

Chapteet 3

rom chassed after her. hermione ran fasteer.

"cum bak here!" he sed but hermione just run and run. he did a spell and she froze there. panik was in here eyez.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOI BICH!" hermione screamed but he slapped her HARRRRDDDDDD!

"you miss whore of mine shall not be a blooody bitch n left me!" he screamed and hermione spat in his face. ron hit of a few times in the gut a and then wiped it off. he unbuckled his pants and took off her bottom jenas. then he took of her top clothes and started to play wit her bewbs.

"NOOOOOOOO HE'S GONNA RAPE ME SOMEONE HALP ME PLS!" HERMIone screamed loudly. suddenly a force spell koucked ron off of hermion and broke the spell and she pulled up her pants to see rom wrathing around in wat seemed deepl horrible pain. it was a slytherin boy that she know. "isn't ur nam like...Victor Brown?"

"yes." victor brownn sed. he helped her up and dragged the half-ded ron with them. hermione was herself surprsed at the way thaa ron was hurting. lik she didn't sem to care anymore. victor brown led her the commanroom of the slytherinn. "sweet candy." he sed for the password and the door opened. "by the way dun say it to anyone ele who's nut a slyterhin."

"okay." hermione sed as she walkeding in the commanroom. like the grifeendoor commanroom it was the same except everything was replaced wit a green and silver and black colour sceme. victor led her to draco's room and saw draco sitting in a throne and dressing sexly in victorian clothes but had banages around im that made him look smexly.. slytherin boys and girl were in a line that semed like they wanteded to talk wit hime.

"my lord darco hermione is hare." victor bowed, jerked his edbow to make her bow t2

"no I'm not boying down to malfoy!" she hissed. draco stood up slowly and walked over to her, circling arund hear.

"hm..my faithfully freinf has saved you from being what was it...oh weasly raping you" draco smirked. hermoine scwoled at hime but he ignored it. after a moment he turned to victor. "i keep her safe here for now until we can punish weasly. for now well have someone watching my little mudblood pet." draco sed and victor nodded.

"excuse i am not having anyone expecially a slytherin!" she sed and crossed her hands.

"2 bad." draco sed and crabb and gotye walked her back into the comman room. hermone sighed and changed into her pajamns. she new that with darco it will be unpredictable and her life will change.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N today is almos teh stark of Hannakuh and i'm jewish and y not git a knick outta doin' TUO chapeters for it? thax to myself lololololiol! for witin dis chapter.**

CHPAter 4

hermioen walked 3 potions class with two slytherin guys not that far behind her. evah since rom leave and rumors started that he bacame king of the centaurs since draco dumped his body in the forest hermione has been worried but nut that worried. she sit down next to harry adn the slytherin guys in two seats behend der.

"hey harry." she sed taknig out her boox.

"hey harry sed back" harry then listemned to prof. snipe talking about making a potio and ingored hermione for the rest of da class.

'bye harri" sed hermione and harry waved as he leave. hermione noticed that she had leave before the slytherins guys and ran bak to her room. ginny was there all sad n stuff.

"what;s wrong ginny?" hermione adked. ginny sighed.

"you know ron. since he left to become king of the centaurs and you've being naerly raped and beaten to meath i've been worreid abot him." ginyy sed. "wat if he comes back with them and tries to do that agin/" hermione gasped and thought about it. she has to tell draco to make an aramy.

"but...but that would be for a long tim..." hermione sed and sat down next to her. "but we can be good friends but we're already good friend LOL! but still..even better freinds!" hermione sed excitedly.

"okay!" ginny cheered and the two girls talked for awhile. then hermoine had to go to the slytherins cause draco wanted to cheek up on her. hermoine left and went into the slytherin commanroom. draco was in there and was half naked and two serving girls were washing his back.

"oh hair der hermoine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" he purred. hermoine looked at the girls strangly.

"I didn't no that the slytherins had servants." she sed and sat down on a chair next to him. he bruises were all gone except for a scar on his shoulder.

"and by the way hermione, you new name shall be Mion cause it's soubnds kawaii." draco sed.

"whut?! I AM NOT GOING TO BE CALLED MION! !" hermione screamed. draco glared at her and shooed the girl away.

"you are in my protective. i am king. so liten to me bich! okay/" draco said scarly!

"okay...I guess?" Mion said. she will be mion fior the time being but now she was planning to ru away to beaxbatons. she had learned french and maybe she can live where Mari Antionettey live once upon a tim.

hhermione will always being forever in heer hart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HAPPI HANNANKLAH!11111 hee. all mai cousins are hear and we're just havnig and happy gud tim.! HAPPY HANNK:AH 2 U ALLLL! also thx 2 emily for that nic review. but still IT'S CALLED A FANFINCTION! U CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WUNT ON IT! ITS ALL ABoT THE FANDOM!**

chpater 5

hermione or now Mion was froced to sit wit the slytherins. lucky ginny was there to and talking to victor brown. victor had black hair in a ponytail all sexily and one brown eye and blue eye. ginny gigled n then kiisedd victor's check.

"ginny I thought you werw wit harry!" mion sed

"hey mion I broke up wit hime and my new name is Firefox." the newly dubbed firefox sed.

"oh...okay then." mion sed. suddenly draco molfay's sisters walked in the room. Zelda Malfoy has fare blond hair lik draco expect her eyes were a dark blak and she had very long hair that wuz in a blk hareband. for some reaszon Zelda wuz really nice evan though she wuz in slytherin. that sillie magic hat thingy. she sat down next to mion and hugged her.

"heya mion!" zelda sed and mion looked at her all funny n shit.

"hi..." she sed back and scootaloo away fum zelda. zelda looked hurt and took a chicken leg to ate.

"hahaha that's so funnie victor!" firefox sed. victor locked into her her brown eyes and then kissseds her fourhed. firefox blushed and mion just sighed.

"u know I can do tha wit u Mion. you have such a kawaii face~" a boice purred behind her. mion turned around and it was the draco malfoy. draco wuz wereing a blue victorian outfit like seal does in bluck butler.

"ew... no draco u are such a oervvetr." mion sed. "you even worst than rom."

"well ron aint heren now aint he!?" draco snaped (a/n LOLOL GEDDIT?! xD ) all of a suddenly a muantion owlle came through the widnow and ated a huffelpuff person. then the owl spit ou the head. it was vary ugly yet boatifully gross,

"oh noooo!" everyone sed except for the slytherins and hemione and ginny. they laughed and then ran away! everyone went back into the comman room and draco dragged the miion into his throney rom.

"now...you must make babehs for me pls." draco sed.

"NO! i ratbbt be a centaur queen than you're baby machiney." mion sed but draco kissed her. then everythign went a;; kinky and draco popped her he-man and then after lots of thrustung and sweeet and other shit he came into her and then hermione was angry like a cat.

"OMG y you sleep with me draco!" mion cried but draco kissed her tears away.

"you shall marri me now!" draco sed and then kissed her moar.

"NOT TODAY!1" harry stroamed in!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N STAPH TELLIN ME I HAV GRAMMER ISSUES!1 GOD WTF?! STPUAD GRAMMER NAZIS! AND I AM BEING SIRUS(lololo get iet!Xd) ABOT THIS STORY AS M OTHE STORIES AS WELL BUT THERE ON A BRAK. GOSH PPL ARE MEANIES!11**

chapter 6

draco and mion locked at harri funny.

"get off of my bff you motherfucker slytherin!" harry sed and draco slowly pullad on a robe that was green and shiney. hermione just wrepped the covers arod her. "now...c'mon malfoy!" harry took out his wanda.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOO HARRYR NOOOO!" hermione sed. she ripped of the curtains and magically made a dress outta 'em. it was a robey/dress thingy lik that thing scarlet o'hare weres in that one part of the movie.

"Hermione move outta tha way! I'm going to keel malfoy and send him to heel forevah!" harry bellowed. mion screamed again and suddenly...A PIKACHU APPAERS!

"pika pika" the pikachu sed. everyone just looked at it funny.

"what is that thing..." mion sed. then Zelda walked into the room and caugh the pikachu.

"oh...hey guys...hehehehehehe. srry abot that. this is a pokemon I found in te forbiden forest." zelda sed. the pikachu nussled her cheek and zelda giggled.

"what's a pokemon, little sister?" draco asked.

"oh a pokemon is a creature thing that u battel with and they are super kawaii." zelda sed.

"I want a pokemon!" mion nd harry sed.

"you can't a pokemon unless yu defeet ron the centaur king." zelda sed.

"oh waht...? that's not right!" harry wnined but mion shut her up.

"can I take firefox ginny with us?" mion asked and zelda nodded.

"of coursey you can! EVERYONE LETS DEFEET RON THE CENTAUR KING!" zelda cheered.

"HUZZZAAAAAAHH!" everyone sed and they all prpared to go get pokemon from he evil ron centaur king.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WHO DA HELL IS DIS GUY OFFICER HOT=PANTS?! STAPH SPAMMING MEH REVIOWS ABOUT MISTAKES I MAD AND GOSH EVERYONE DOESNT HAV PERFECT GRAMMAER WE R ALL HUMEN BEINGS! GOD! AND STOP BEIN MEAN TO ME!1 GOD YOUALL R MAGIKARPS!1! YA BECAUSE YOU DONT HAVE THE GUTS IRL TO DO TH TO A EPRSON BUT ON THE INTERNET U FUKING CAN! THAC TO RENA FOR HELPING ME A LOT U FUCKING GRAMMER NAZIS HATING ON A JEWISH PERSON.**

cherpater 7

everyone went into the forest with pokemon gear and pokeballs. Victorr and firefox were ahad of the group and talking and laughing. mion was forced to hold hands with draco. harry and zelda were talking behind 'em.

"wait a sec..." zelda sed and staph. everyone then stopped and locked at her. "I hear somethnig!" sometnig rushed in the bushes and a Link Potter popped out! Link potter was the long lust cosin of Harry potter. link has dirty brown hare and dark eyes and is very tall. zelda has a crush on him. link was wearing a costume like gary does.

"...hey..." Link sed to erveyone.

"hey." everyone said back except for zelda.

"h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi l-link..." zelda stammered. link nudded a hullo to her and she blush faint. mion scowled and draco kisseds her neck.

"why don't yu act lik that for me?" draco asked.

"because I don't like or love you!" mion screamed. suddenly the leaves brushed once moar and a centaur popped out! the cemtaur was white and strong looking.

"are you hear for the pokemon?" the centaur sed.

"ya!" Zelda sed. her pikachu nodded also in a yes.

"ok then fallow me to his majesty." teh centaur sed and everyone fallowed him. mion then pulled her hand out of dracos hand and walked next to firefox.

"so what kind of pokemon are u gonna get?" firefox asked. "i want to get a jigglypuff!"

"that's cool." mion sed back and wondered about what pokemon she would want atfer ron the centaur king was defeated. there was about 650 pokeman and so many for mion to chose. zelda's pikachu was oka but mn didnt want to copy. copying is very bad. mion then looked at her pokedex which had a list of pokemon in it. she scanned iit until she came across an unusasl pokemon.

Emogla. emgola was a flying ye rriel pokemon that was super kawaii to mion. mion decided she will get the pokemon.

"we are hear!" teh centaur king said cheerfully. ron was there all kingly and centaur. he work a crown of throwns and had furs of animals in a sexy way.

"hello hermione." ron said.

"her name aint ermione anymore! it's Mion." firefox sed.

"well, mion...hermione...whatevah. TIME TO BATTLE FOR TEH POKEMONS!" ron sed and everyone got ready to battle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N STUPID ANONS 2 CHICKEN 2 MAKE A ACCONT ON FANFICTION! AND WTF IS MY IMMORTAIL?!1 THATS THAT DUMBASS EMO SONG!1 THAX 2 RENa and anna for halping e.**

Chapter8

zelda took out a giant cleaver like the 1 from higurahsi tha rena has. a centaur had a wooden stick wit leaad in it and they fought for a little bit. draco and harry and link took out swords and fought centaurs. firefox had a ninja scythle thingy like that guy on the covah of ninjah asassin. mion took out a gun and charged towards ron the centaur king.

"you're mine rom!" mion said and shot at his hed. His feathrly crown flew out which made ron very angry.

"rawwwr!" ron sed and ran towards mion with a a wooden stix with a wead core in it like the ceantuar from before. mion took out a medium sized dagger and they hit eachs oothers weapons for awhile.

"where's victor?/?!" firefox asked as she took off the head of the cenaut.

"I dunno!" zelda sed back and knocked out her centaur with a ninja kick. mion looked aroung and saw victor snaping (a/n LOLOL GET ET!) the centaurs in the legs, making them scream in horrible evil pain.

"I found him!1" hermion said and firefox sighed in releaf.

"AAARRRRRRGHHHH!" ron yelled and knocked mion out. "you are mine once more!"

"Nooooo!" harry sed and killed a yellow centaur and ran towards mion's kocked out body. ron was about to smash her head into a bloody pup when firefox slashed at his eye.

"nooooooo! shit! bloody shittttt!" Ron said and feell to the ground. Firefox ginny growled at him and spat at hime.

"everyone1 go! Get the pokemon! leave me with my formor brother the centaur king!" firefoz said and everyone nodded and left. As tey left they heard lots of shouting and blooding curling screams.

"that was close." zelda sed as she wiped blood from her forehead and looked at link. Link was doing the same. Link was wearing a white shirt with a plaid cardiagn thing like loggjemmers wear, skinny jeans, a black gothic hiking boots. zelda sighed.

"now Zelda were are the pokemon?" draco asked.

"oh justfollow me." zelda said happily and jumped and jumped walk to were the pokemon were at. they followed her until they saw an opaning in the forest and saw many many pokemon.

"okay let's go catch them!" victor said and he saw firefox all bloody but he hugged and kissed her anyway. they all went to catch teh pokemon. mion looked around fr a pokemon until she saw a black shinx sitting all alone in a corner.

"hey little guy..." mion sed. the shinx smilied and dancing around her. "wanna be my pokemon?" She asked. the shinx nodded. mion caught the shinx and she was very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n srry abot nut writing for a very long tim. my life has been very hetick and shittlze. i hope you enjoy it! i worked very herd in it! ALSO CANT WAIT FOR POKEMON X AND Y CAUSE IT LOOKS SO AWESUMMMMEEEE1111111!**

chapter 8

every1 was very tired from all the pokemon cathing and they decided to go to the dark part of the forest because the dark paart of the forest was a nice place to have a nice nip. Mion petted her shinx and draco STARED at her like nottomorrow. Victor and firefox ginny were making out as they were walking and keep running into trees.

"guys it's getting dark outta here.." Zelda whimpered but Link did a brav pose and it made her feel a lot better.

"i have to agree with zelda...you guys haven't heard of the evil Slenderman tale haven't you?" draco said, stopping which made everyone else stop too.

"Slenderman? what's a slenderman?" mion aked. "whut...?"

"it's nut what's a slenderman...it's who's a slenderman bitch!" Draco said evilliy. he then cackled like an evil witch...but he was boy so a boi wich then.

"don't be a booby draco!" zelda said and draco stopped becuase draco also listened to zelda.

"just teel us the story draco." harri sed.

"okay okay. Slenderman is an evil scary man like voldemort except he has no face and is very tall and white. he also waears a dark black and red suit. he also is very sacry and will rap and keel you all." Draco said.

"Oh slenderman isn't real. don't be a creep, crep!" Link said and then dragged zelda with him. the forest was getting darker and darker as our young heroes walked and walked into the dark dark path of darkness. The shinx was shaking hard like a vibartorr.

"Please don't shake so hard...what should I call you?" Mion asked herself. She thought abot it for a moment before thing of thinking! "I will call you black lady!"

" Black Lady is a dumb name." Victor said, finally stopped making out with firefox. suddenly a very tall evil man with very tall body appeared in the corner of the forest. He did nothing but stared at them and they all stared bak..too shcked to move.

"w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what is that?" firefox asked.

..." the slenderman, draco whispered. The slenderman man stood there, with his nothing face.

"RUUUUUNNNNNN!" harry said and did a magic spell to ward off and the jigglypuff did her singing voice, which did nothing but make everyone fall asleep. God damn that jigglypuff. THE SLENDERMAN DID NOTHING but continue to stare and then put a blanket over the sleeping heroes and wizrdas and then watched them sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n IMMA GOONA NAME THE KNEW RAINDEER DEER POKEMEN HAT KINDA LOOKS LIKE SAWSBUCK...RAINBOW SHADOWS! OR RAINSHAD OR SHORT! **

CHAPTER 10

THE EVIL SLENDERMAN WAS STill watchnig ver our heroes as they were sleeping off the jiggypuff sleep move. harry poter was the first one to wak and he locked around until he noticed slenderman. if slenderman had a face, he would sho that he is smilimg welly.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMYGODDDDDD DDD TEH SLENDERMON IS WATCHING US EXCEPT THAT HE CAN'T BECAUSE he has non face." Harry shreiked like a little girl. Everyone else woke up except for zelda. Zelda is a very sound slepper. slenderman then cried many tears of sorrow down his pallid white face. the tears left marks on him like if you have a sticky of clalkk and poke it into water.

"wWhy does everyone not like me? just because I am a bully to people doesn't mean you can make fun of ym feces." slenderman sobbe.

**SEEE DON'T BULLY PEOPLE ITS BAAADD**

**I AM ENDING TE CHAPTER NOW BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I RAN OUT OF IDEA. I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW AWESOME AND KAWAII.**


End file.
